Professional educators have long understood that an effective way of teaching a body of information to a student is to break the information into smaller discrete elements and present these elements repetitively and sequentially to the student. Indeed, the repetitive use of so-called “flash cards” as self-education tools is a common example of this technique.
Moreover, it is known to provide common personal use items, such as luggage and the like with windows for the display of information such as the owner's name and address or decorative items, such as photographs, drawings, etc. For example, it is well known to provide a suitcase, attache case, computer carrying case, etc. with an integral pocket having a transparent side, into which one can insert a business card or equivalent card with written information indicating the owner's name, address, employer, etc.
The present invention uses the general educational technique of repetitive self-instruction, employing a new combination of physical elements, which provides a convenient and effective method for enhancing learning of multiple concepts by a user.